


Waxing Moons

by cedarfrost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and apparently neither does will, nico doesn't know how to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: When Nico di Angelo finds himself cowering in the dark, he goes to pace around outside, only to be greeted by a boy who radiates light.





	

Nico di Angelo hated the dark.

Coming from a son of Hades who travels through shadows, that might be…strange. It’s not the dark itself that Nico hates; rather, the things it may hold is what terrified the boy to his bone marrow. Being someone who usually keeps to the shadows and dark walls means he knows what’s out there. Realistically, most demigods know that when something goes bump in the night around them, it’s not something to brush off. Ever since he was a child, Nico feared the dark, but that was when it was normal, before he could summon the dead and travel across the planet in an instant through shadows. Now, it was just ridiculous for him to want to have a light or candle in his cabin at night. Even though no one would know, he still felt ridiculous. It was kind embarrassing to admit to being afraid of the dark. 

At night, Nico found himself wandering the camp. Had he been any other camper, surely the cleaning harpies would go after him. Fortunately for him, the whole son of Hades having been to Tartarus put them off and they left him alone. Most people and things left him alone, if he were honest. He hated it, but there wasn’t much he could do. Slipping his shoes on and shrugging into his normal jacket, Nico stepped outside of his cabin, looking at the waxing moon in the sky. He’d heard somewhere that a waxing moon was for new beginnings and for building relationships. The thought made him scoff. Imagine that, the creepy Hades kid building relationships. As if. 

Looking up from the rock he was kicking when he heard a sneeze, his heart fluttered just enough for him to want to punch himself. There sat Will Solace on the steps of the Apollo cabin, most definitely awake but also not being swarmed by the harpies. Intrigued, Nico shuffled his way over there. He and Will had an…odd relationship. While Nico knew that Will had more-than-friend feelings for him and Will knew that Nico returned them, they weren’t officially anything more than friends. Mostly, their friends just rolled their eyes and told them to date already. Nico knew that Will was too good for him, though, so he just…did nothing. 

“Can’t sleep, Spooks?” 

Will’s voice reached Nico’s ears, the nickname making his lips threaten to pull into a smile. He just rolled his eyes and made his way to join Will on the steps, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “You could say that. I’m sure you know I sleep about twice a week, Solace.” Will’s laugh made Nico blush, the soft melodic sound doing wonders to soothe away the Italian’s anxieties. Such was an impressive thing, so Nico had to give Will props for that. Nico felt himself shiver, the blizzard outside giving the inside of the camp a chill. Even the most powerful magic couldn’t keep the bite out, he supposed. 

“Yeah, I know. Isn’t it, like, polite to ask, though?” Will shrugged and pushed his hair back, glancing at Nico. “Are you alright? You’re shivering.” Nico nodded in reply, mumbling about being cold. Of course, he was way smaller than he could probably be, so how could he be blamed for being cold. Nico raised his brows as Will opened his arms in an offer and, after hesitating a few moments, Nico shuffled closer and leaned against the boy’s side, immediately thankful for his warmth. Apollo campers always seemed to be warmer than the others. “Now, are you gonna tell me what’s really got you out here?” Will’s voice was soft, making Nico sigh because he knew there was no fooling him. 

“I’m afraid of the dark,” Nico blurted, bringing his hands to his face and shaking his head. “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades who summons the dead, scared of the damn dark. It’s so embarrassing.” He shook his head, sighing in frustration. He jumped a little when Will’s hand moved from his shoulder to his head, stroking through his dark hair in a surprisingly soothing way. 

“Dude, it’s not weird to be afraid of the dark. Like, at all. You’re a demigod! A demigod who’s been through a lot more than most others. It’s understandable.” Will shrugged around Nico. “It’s not embarrassing.” Nico jumped when he felt lips pressed to his head, immediately drawing away. “Sorry, Nico, I…” Will took in a deep breath. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Nico sucked in a long breath. “Will, you know I know how you feel about me. And you know how I feel about you, but we can’t do this. I’ll just bring you issues, you know? I’m basically a bad luck charm. There’s so many people here who would be so much better for you and I…I can’t hold you back from that.”

“Nico di Angelo, don’t you talk like that.” Will’s voice was surprisingly firm, making Nico raise his brows. “You always talk about how there’s someone better for me out there, but I don’t think you understand that you’re…you deserve more than you think you do. I won’t force you into anything, but if you’d give me a chance, I’d…yeah. I don’t know. I haven’t slept in two days.”

Nico snorted at that, covering his mouth. He felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. “You’re…you’re sure you aren’t just…I don’t know. Trying to be nice?” An eyeroll from Will made Nico do the same thing, and he settled back into the blonde’s side, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you see in me, Solace, but I’m glad you see it.”

“I see something beautiful, Spooks. I’ll make sure you see it one day, too.”

Huh. Maybe waxing moons really _were_ for new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> this is kinda a oneshot thing, but i might write more, idk. i live for these gays
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
